


Chemical Defect

by HanAlister



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 13:47:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29029674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HanAlister/pseuds/HanAlister
Summary: For as long as Sherlock could remember, there were numbers embedded on the inside of his wrist.
Relationships: Irene Adler/Sherlock Holmes
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	Chemical Defect

For as long as Sherlock could remember, there were numbers embedded on the inside of his wrist. It was a countdown.

It wasn’t rare, nearly everyone had one.

There were, however, a select few people who had never had the numbers. Some believed it's because they had no one. Others, well, they believed those with bare wrists were meant for bigger things. 

_Sentiment_ , Mycroft scoffs.

(for once, Sherlock has something Mycroft can't have)

—-

He was fifteen when the numbers on his wrist went from eight thousand and two hundred days and four minutes to a heart racing thirty-four seconds.

In thirty-four (thirty-two) seconds, he’d be face-to-face with the person who’s going to know him best, and he them.

His heart beat loudly in his chest as his eyes scanned around the street. Snowflakes fell gently around him and his cigarette lay forgotten by his feet, where he had dropped it in shock.

And suddenly, there she was. Her brisk walk came to halt as their eyes met and their clocks both gave the unmistakable beep.

She brushed away a lock of her dark curls, as they both examined each other. After what seemed like forever, The Girl opened her lips, “Irene.”

“Sherlock.”

The cold wind fluttered their curls and snowflakes found their way to the pairs’ growing smirks.

**Author's Note:**

> I came across this on my old tumblr. Totally forgot about it, hope you enjoyed. I might flesh it out later on but just wanted to record it in my fics :)


End file.
